Type A Cute Title Here
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: Will and Emma care for babies Sugar and Quinn, with the help of big brother Rory. This is an AB fanfic. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own glee... **

_Summary: Will and Emma care for Sugar and Quinn, who are adult babies. _

_This is a response to __**Chris Glee AB Fan Fic Fan**__'s stories. So if you like this story, you may want to check his out. _

_Includes ageplay (AB/DL) Don't like, DON'T READ. Not telling you again. _

_**Roles: **_

_**Will:Daddy **_

_**Emma:Mommy **_

_**Rory:Older brother **_

_**Quinn:Baby **_

_**Sugar:Baby**_

_Enjoy! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Wahh! Uhhh!"

Will sat up. "Just go back to sleep, honey. I'll take care of it."

The girls didn't cry often, but when they did cry they chose to do it when you were either busy or at 4:00 - when you were the most tired.

Will stepped into the nursery to find Quinn, cranky as hell.

He recognized this whimper. Quinn was hungry.

Will gave the kid a pacifier to temorarily hush her and hurried to the kitchen. He returned with a warm bottle.

He sat in the rocking chair with Quinn on his lap. Quinn suckled on the bottle, each time receiving a gulp of milk. Will stroked the girl's blonde hair hair affectionately.

Will burped the girl and put her back into her crib.

Sugar hissed, throwing a fit.

"Now _you're_ awake." Will lifted the girl into his arms and bobbed her slowly.

"Uhh!" Sugar shouted.

"What, baby?"

"Daipee wet."

He took Sugar to the changing table and unzipped her footie pajama so he could replace the diaper and return her to bed.

Will hummed them a lullaby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Emma placed the girls in their highchairs as Will read the paper and enjoyed some coffee.

"Mammy," Rory spoke, "can I have some bacon?"

She mashed some bananas and poured the mush on Quinn's highchair for her to eat with her hands. "Sure," she replied. She spoonfed Sugar some applesauce as their breakfast was frying.

After a great breakfast, Will stood and took one last sip of coffee before he put his dishes in the sink. "See you later, babe." Will pecked his wife on the cheek.

Emma grinned, handing her his lunch on his way out. "Bye, honey. Have a nice day!"

"Bye bye, Daddy!" the girls waved.

"Bye, Dad," Rory said, shutting the door behind him.

Emma spun around to clean the dishes while the two girls sat in their highchairs, Sugar doing her own thing and Quinn watching her mom work for a few minutes.

She then took the girls into the living room and set a door gate up, blocking the entrance to the hallway. She gave Quinn a sippy cup so she could make a mess on the carpet. She took a seat on the sofa, settled Sugar on her lap and fed her half a bottle.

Emma burped her and resumed feeding her.

Quinn threw the sippy cup into the hallway, then crawled over to the door gate to attempt to retrieve the juice.

"Nice move," Rory shook his head at the ridicule, "now you expect me to go get it."

Rory opened the gate and stepped out, trying to keep Sugar from squeezing through the open gate and into the hall. "Don't even think about it, Missy," he said. "Move, baby, back in the living room." He closed the gate and gave Quinn the juice.

Emma finished feeding Sugar and sat her down.

"Mama!" Sugar yelled as Emma went back into the kitchen.

"I'll play with you," Rory laid on the carpet.

"Build me a castle, bubby!" Quinn handed him a block.

"Uh, I think I'm going to need more that one block."

"Diapee ucky!" Sugar whined.

Rory called, "Mammy, Sugar needs a diaper change!"

"Coming!" Emma said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee... **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Someone's ready for her nap," Emma said.

"No!" Sugar screamed.

"That's strike one."

"No strike, Mommy! No!"

"Let's take a nap, then, so you won't get any more strikes."

"Fine."

Emma put Sugar and Quinn in their cribs, then returned to the kitchen.

Rory's stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry," she said.

"Yeah, a little."

She made him a PB&J sandwich and cut the crusts off.

"Thank you."

Quinn yelled, "Mama! She throw stuff!"

Emma said, "I'll be back, sweetie."

She went to the nursery. "Strike two, Sugar!"

"No strike twos!" Sugar demanded.

"You know you're not supposed to throw toys at people."

Quinn threw a rattle at Sugar as revenge.

"Quinnie," Emma said, becoming wet by the second, "strike one for you. Now, go to sleep. I'll check on you later." She walked back to the kitchen.

"Damn!"

"Rory, that's a strike."

"Hell no."

"Two strikes. One more strike and you'll be in trouble."

"Sorry."

Emma then heard a squeal from the nursery. "Not again..." She felt she was getting even wetter when she opened the nursery door. "What's the problem?"

Quinn pointed at Sugar, "He being a meanie!"

"No I is not!" Sugar yelled.

"Strike three," Emma said.

"No!" Sugar bickered.

Emma took her teddy bear away from her. "You can have this back when you behave."

"No! I want it now, Mommy!"

"How about no?"

"How 'bout I hit you?"

"Want a spanking?" Emma grew very wet. She thought about how she would spank Sugar, how-

"No!"

"It sure seems like it."

Emma sat in the rocking chair and took Sugar over her lap. She game her four good swats, then sat her up on her lap. "Sugar," Emma said, "this time you got four spankings. Next time, you'll get six."

"Okay, Mommy," Sugar responded. "I'm sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Mammy," Rory said, "I'm sorry for the language earlier. I sat in the corner and I thought for a while. I'll be more careful next time."

Emma responded, "It's okay, just don't do it again."

"I have two strikes?"

"Yeah."

"Never had two strikes before."

"Let's make it a one-time thing."

"When is supper?"

"Soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own glee... **

_A/N: When they misbehave, they get a strike. 3 strikes and they're in trouble, like in baseball._

Strikes does not mean they are being hit. Just letting everyone know. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Will walked in the door.

"Hi, honey," Emma pecked his cheek. "How was work?"

"Great. Hey, there's a meeting I have to go to tonight. It's at seven."

"Oh."

"So how did your day go?"

"I got a lot of chores done. Sugar got three strikes and a spanking because she was a little sassy today, Quinn got one strike for being mean to Sugar, and Rory got two strikes because he said 'damn', and then 'hell no'."

"I guess today must be one of those days. It's still early, though."

Rory screamed, "No, Quinn! That's not nice."

The two adults glanced at Rory and Quinn.

Quinn giggled, then shrieked as Rory slapped her.

"Rory!" Will scolded. "Strike three!"

"But..."

"You just earned yourself a third strike." Will took a seat on the couch.

Rory rested over the mans knee, his hands touching the carpet. Will gave him six hard swats, rubbed his rear, the gave him four soft slaps. He sat Rory up on his lap.

Rory said, "I know what I did wrong, and I'm sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

After supper, Emma bathed Quinn and Sugar and dressed them for bed. She fed Sugar a bottle, then set her in her crib.

"Mama, I wanna stowy!" Quinn said.

"Okay, Quinnie," Emma picked her up and took her to the rocking chair for a story.

"Mama, can I get a big girl bed?"

"Maybe, sweetie."


End file.
